Diskussion:Übersicht
Ich schlage vor, zu dokumentieren, nach welchen Kriterien in der Übersicht Namen abgekürzt oder ausgeschrieben werden. Die Kriterien sind nicht offensichtlich. Diese Klarstellung kann dem VP-Projekt nur nützen. Singulus (Diskussion) 19:50, 23. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Abgekürzt werden Namen, bei denen ein Verfahren zur Überprüfung bzw. zum Entzug des Doktortitels abgeschlossen ist. Die dazugehörigen VroniPlag-Dokumentationen werden von der Homepage in das Archiv verschoben und die Namen der Autor(inn)en durch Kürzel ersetzt. PlagProf:-) (Diskussion) 05:47, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :::In den Fällen 3, 7 und 8 ist der Doktortitel entzogen, dennoch sind die Namen ausgeschrieben; wohl deswegen, weil ein Gerichtsverfahren noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Vielleicht könnte man noch ein Symbol für ein laufendes Gerichtsverfahren einführen, dann wäre klar, warum z. B. die Fälle 2 und 3 in der Übersicht unterschiedlich behandelt werden. Singulus (Diskussion) 08:42, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :Die Namen sollten drin bleiben, oder ganz auf die Titel der Arbeiten umgeschwenkt werden (hatte ich schon mal vorgeschlagen, Kürzel aus den Titeln der Arbeiten zu machen), aber eine Tabelle mit Buchstabenkürzeln, ohne Titel der Arbeiten - wirkt schon ziemlich seltsam, finde ich. Außerdem sind die Kriterien tatsächlich nicht offensichtlich, und sie werden es wohl auch nicht werden. Gegenstand der Arbeit im Wiki ist die Dokumentation und kritische Auseinandersetzung mit Hochschulschriften, und die Dokumentation wird nicht plötzlich falsch oder muss anonymisiert werden, nur weil jemand den Doktorgrad aberkannt bekommen hat, oder eine Klage abgewiesen oder stattgegeben wurde. Wer immer wieder betont, dass dies nicht das Ziel der Arbeit hier ist, kann auf der anderen Seite so nicht sein Vorgehen hier begründen, meine ich. Und im Fall von Michael Heun ist doch gar nicht klar, ob er klagen wird, oder nicht? Nicht, dass das eine Rolle spielen würde, wie gesagt. Der Name eines Autors ist nunmal mit einer veröffentlichten Arbeit verbunden. Und die Dokumentation hier steht für sich. Wenn sie falsch ist, ist sie es auch, ohne dass ein Doktorgrad aberkannt wird, bzw. lange vorher, und müsste korrigiert werden. Wenn sie nicht falsch ist, steht sie auch weiter für sich, nachdem anderswo darüber nachgedacht und entsprechend gehandelt wurde. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 09:05, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) :: Ja, aber Du weisst doch: Persönlichkeitsrechte und so! Die Leute muss man davor schützen, dass man in 20 Jahren ihren Namen in eine Suchmaschine eingibt und dann auf diese Dokumentation hier stösst. Denn das Internet vergisst nie! Sotho Tal Ker (Diskussion) 09:47, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Das derzeitige Vorgehen ist eine Kompromisslösung nach einem Mehrheitsbeschluss vor einigen Monaten. Ich selbst hatte mich gegen eine Klarnamensnennung ausgesprochen. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil ich die Ansicht vertrat, dass Interessierte die Dokumentationen zu den Werken auch ohne die Namen der Verfasser finden können und es die Anzahl der Google-Suchtreffer bei Namenseingabe der Verfasser reduzieren kann, unnötige Belastungen dabei vermieden werden. Es ist aber auch völlig richtig, dass dies zu Widersprüchen und Verwirrung führt und Probleme mit sich bringt. Für mich ist das keine Schwarz-Weiß bzw. Richtig-Falsch Diskusssion, es gibt gute Pro- und Contra-Argumente. Betrachtet man die Länge der Liste mittlerweile, so erwächst daraus ein umfangreiches Verzeichnis, das an Stellenwert gewinnt, wobei ein Einzelname ist mittlerweile nur noch einer von sehr vielen ist. Da stellt sich auch mir schon die Frage, ob es Sinn macht, dort die Anonymisierung weiter aufrechtzuerhalten. -Hood (Diskussion) 11:27, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) : Ich habe die Archivierung einer Arbeit und die einhergehende Ersetzung des Klarnamens durch ein Kürzel nicht so verstanden, dass dies direkt mit der Entscheidung der Universität zusammenhängen sollte, oder einem Gerichtsverfahren. Obwohl ich Klicken im Prinzip darin zustimme, dass der Name mit der Arbeit verbunden ist und natürlich öffentlich gesagt werden darf (aber nicht muss), bin ich doch der Auffassung, dass der Klarnamen nicht auf alle Ewigkeit mit dem dokumentierten Plagiat in Google Suchlisten verbunden sein sollte, daher die Archivierung. Der Zeitpunkt dieser Archivierung ist -- nach meinem Empfinden -- dann anzusetzen, wenn a) eine gewisse Zeit verstrichen ist, b) es wahrscheinlich ist, dass an der Dokumentation nicht mehr weitergearbeitet wird und c) ein gesteigertes Interesse der Öffentlichkeit nicht mehr anzunehmen ist. Bei einem gänzlich unbekannten Autor wie Mh ist dann nach etwa einem Jahr seit veroeffentlichung, lange keinen wesentlichen Edits mehr und dem Beschluss der Uni dieser Zeitpunkt erreicht. Mir ist allerdings klar, dass es scharfe Regeln hier nicht gibt, und wohl auch nicht geben kann. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 13:05, 24. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Klicken schreibt: „Die Namen sollten drin bleiben, oder ganz auf die Titel der Arbeiten umgeschwenkt werden (hatte ich schon mal vorgeschlagen, Kürzel aus den Titeln der Arbeiten zu machen)“, s. o. Ich gebe ihm recht, dass die derzeitige Form einen seltsamen Eindruck erweckt. Ich finde es zudem etwas befremdlich, bei den archivierten Fällen einerseits Initialen zu haben, und dann noch einmal das Fallkürzel. Eines von beiden würde mMn reichen. Außerdem finde ich es komisch, in dieser Übersicht das Geschlecht anzugeben. Dies ist doch ein Verzeichnis, so etwa wie ein Bibliotheksverzeichnis. Da gehört das Geschlecht mMn nicht herein. Für solche Angaben gibt es die Statistik. Unten ein paar Vorschläge: (-Hood (Diskussion) 16:45, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC)) Nachtrag: Ggf. sollte man in dieser Liste auch die %-Angabe entfernen. Erstens, da für die Übersicht kaum relevant (nur eine statistische Angabe); Zweitens, da missverständlich: Es ist hier nicht klargestellt, dass es sich nicht um den plagiierten Anteil handelt, sondern nur um den Anteil der betroffenen Seiten.-Hood (Diskussion) 18:06, 28. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vorschläge #Nur Kürzel, mit Geschlecht #Titel, dann Kürzel, mit Geschlecht #Kürzel, dann Titel, mit Geschlecht #Kürzel, dann Titel, ohne Geschlecht #Initialen, dann Titel, ohne Geschlecht #Titel, ohne Geschlecht #Titel, ohne Geschlecht, ohne Prozentzahl Namen in der Übersicht Ich habe testweise die wenigen rausgekürzten Namen erstmal wieder reingenommen um a) den Eindruck zu vermeiden, es gäbe irgendwelche klaren Kriterien, warum manche drin stehen bleiben, andere gekürzt werden, b) den Eindruck zu vermeiden, diese Liste sei etwas Schlimmes (das Schlimme ist nicht diese Liste, sondern die jeweilige untersuchte Veröffentlichung). Die Liste dokumentiert ja hauptsächlich, wie lange hier was auf der Home stand, und was der aktuelle Stand war/ist. Man kann die Liste auch ganz löschen, wenn man sie durch Löschen bzw. Unkenntlichmachen der ersten Spalte unbrauchbar macht. Es muss eine Art Primärschlüssel geben, sonst kann die Liste weg. Weiterhin wäre eine Möglichkeit, z. B. den Link auf den DNB-Eintrag vorne als Primärschlüssel einzusetzen? Wenn ich sehe, wie effizient sich bisher alle Autoren aus der Verantwortung gezogen haben, niemand auch nur irgendetwas zugegeben hat, die aberwitzigsten Stories und Finten präsentiert wurden (Uwe Brinkmann hat die Dissertation "verloren" und meint, er wurde gar nicht ordentlich promoviert!), sehe ich überhaupt nicht, warum die äußerst gewissenhafte und sachbezogene Arbeit an wissenschaftlichen Veröffentlichungen hier im Wiki in der Darstellung gekürzt werden muss. Das ist auch eine Seite, die gehört werden soll. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 13:38, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Mir geht es um die Googlebarkeit des Namens, die meiner Ansicht nach nicht fuer immer und ewig gegeben sein sollte. Dass sich einige betroffene Personen nicht korrekt verhalten haben, ist meiner Ansicht nach kein Grund, alle Autoren mit Klarnamen zu belassen. Ich sehe das Problem, dass die Liste irgendwie nutzlos wird, wenn man den Namen nicht hat, man will ja möglicherweise einen bestimmten Fall finden. Daher halte ich es für eine gute Idee, den Namen als Bild einzubinden. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 15:43, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::Ich habe das mal rueckgaengig gemacht, nach einiger Diskussion sind wir bei dem Stand angekommen, dass alles, was im Archiv landet, nicht mehr per Suchmaschine zum Namen fuehren sollte, und das halte ich fuer die etablierte Praxis. Bitte zuerst diskutieren und dann aendern. Ich finde die gegenwaertige Praxis auch gut. Ueber Bild koennte man hingegen reden, aber das macht natuerlich zusaetzliche Arbeit! Fiesh (Diskussion) 17:56, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::Ja, ich habe da oben z. B. ziemlich viel diskutiert und Zeit verstreichen lassen. Du revertierst jetzt einfach. Die eigenmächtige und unsinnige Verstümmelung der Dokumentation habe ich jetzt monatelang mit angesehen. Die Dissertationen sind auf dem DNB-Server hinterlegt, die Täter verwischen alle Spuren, streiten alles ab und hetzen Anwälte auf Gutachter und Journalisten. Auf dem DNB-Server steht die Arbeit so, als wäre nichts geschehen. Dort gibt es keinerlei Zusatz! Und Eure einzige Sorge ist, dass jemand über Google etwas finden kann, was hier erarbeitet wurde. Das muss verschwinden! Sag mal... Ich geh jetzt erstmal eine Runde um den Block... Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 18:50, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::::Klicken, ich revertierte einfach, du hast einfach geaendert. Dein Handeln war genauso "eigenmaechtig und unsinnig" wie meines. Also bleib bitte sachlich und hoeflich, wenn du diskutieren moechtest, denn so moechte ich nicht reden. Dass es Faelle gibt, und beispielsweise kann man Nk oder Dd, der ja noch nicht im Arcihv ist, hier direkt benennen, die zum Himmel stinken, wie nochwas, brauchen wir nicht debattieren. Aber wenn wir alle Faelle gleich behandeln wollen, dann ist das nicht so einfach. So oder so, in dieser Weise moechte ich nicht diskutieren. Fiesh (Diskussion) 23:05, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) #Ich stelle fest, dass es bereits eine googlebare Statistik mit allen Daten gibt, die diese Liste beinahe überflüssig macht. #Ich stelle fest, dass diese Liste – wenn adäquat gestaltet – nützlich sein kann, um eine Übersicht über die Fälle im Wiki zu haben, da die Hauptseite recht unübersichtlich ist (Stichwort „Klorolle“). Die Archivseite, dito. Braucht es dazu einen „Primärschlüssel“, den es ohnehin in der Statistik gibt? Reichen Initialen hier nicht? Wenn das bei allen Verfassern gemacht wird, dann sieht das nicht albern oder „zerstückelt“ aus. #Ich stelle fest, dass es in ferner Zukunft interessant sein könnte, ein „Plagiatsverzeichnis“ zu schaffen, das plagiierte Werke für jeden kenntlich und nachschlagbar macht, da in anderen Bibliotheken solche Vermerke leider fehlen. Bei 34 Fällen sehe ich aber noch keine Notwendigkeit dafür (vielleicht bei 100). Soweit ist VroniPlag Wiki noch nicht und wird es vielleicht auch nicht werden. Schließlich gibt es noch viele andere hier nicht dokumentierte Plagiatsfälle. Vielleicht müsste sogar jede 10. med. Diss. hier aufgelistet sein, wozu aber dann einige wenige dauerhaft namentlich? Bei einigen wichtigen einzelnen Werken gibt es auch andere Wege, z.B. Berichte, Rezensionen mit DNB-Eintrag. #Ich stelle fest: Es ist ein häufiges Argument, dass Plagiatoren nicht so einfach davon kommen sollten, für manche sicherlich Motivation. Auch mich empören (und belustigen) einige Universitätsurteile, die phantastischen Ausreden, das Lavieren, usw. Dann kann man mal Dampf ablassen, manche Leute zeigen ja sogar Schuhe. Eine „Hall of Shame“ für die Ewigkeit wünsche ich mir aber trotzdem nicht. Wer will, kann die natürlich überall im Internet veröffentlichen. Verhindern kann das sowieso niemand. So sehr ich mir auch wünsche, dass die Verfasser für ihre scheußlichen Werke geradestehen, kann irgendwann dann auch einmal gut sein. Wem gelingt es denn wirklich, die Spuren dauerhaft zu beseitigen? Geht das überhaupt? Und was bringen die lächerlichen Ausreden? Politikern brachten sie vor allem Spott und Hohn. Anderen brachten sie böse Blogs und persönliche Beschwerden. Ganz zu schweigen von dem, was nicht öffentlich geäußert wird. Es stimmt natürlich, dass eine Liste nur eine Liste ist und per se nichts "Schlimmes". Eine Tautologie ist eben auch nur eine Tautologie und per se nichts Schlimmes. #Ich stelle fest, dass in einigen Fällen durchaus ein hohes Interesse am Werk oder an der Person als Wissenschaftler besteht. Manche Arbeiten sind häufig zitiert, Teil des wissenschaftlichen Diskurses oder könnten es werden. Braucht man hierfür einen „Primärschlüssel“? Kann man die Verfasser, falls notwendig, nicht anhand der Initialen finden? (Oder in der Statistik, vielleicht prominenter verlinken.) In den meisten Literaturverzeichnissen wird zumindest der Vorname durch die Initiale abgekürzt. Das reicht allemal. Ein DNB-Link ist sicher eine gute Idee. #Ich stelle fest, dass viele Personen in der Presse nicht genannt werden. Auch das Blog „Guttengate“ listet mittlerweile nicht mehr jeden auf, und auch die Wikipedia wird irgendwann die „Aberkennungsliste“ einstellen (ab gewisser Länge). Auch dort kommt man vielleicht irgendwann auf die Idee, auf die Statistik zu verlinken. Wen interessiert denn wirklich noch, ob Müller, Meier oder Schulze plagiiert hat? Bei Werken, die keine nennenswerte Rolle im wissenschaftlichen Diskurs spielen und es wohl auch kaum zukünftig spielen werden? Bei Personen, die bis auf Ausnahmen nie wissenschaftlich tätig sein werden? Es interessiert der Fall an sich, d. h. das Vorkommen, die Plagiate, deren Umfang, das Versagen der Gutachter, wer plagiiert worden ist, die Entscheidung der Prüfungskommission usw. Irgendwann sind solche Fälle aber nur noch statistisch relevant. #Ich stelle fest, dass es auch Fälle gibt, in denen vorrangig die Personen (z. B. Politiker) interessieren und weniger das Werk. Hier macht die dauerhafte Namensnennung Sinn, denn diese Personen interessieren wirklich und müssen damit leben (können). Hat das Interesse an diesen Personen aber (noch) irgendetwas mit dem Projekt zu tun, das mittlerweile entstanden ist? Ich hätte nichts gegen eine Zusatzliste für Politiker/Promis. Wer will, soll das meinetwegen machen (gibt es auch schon tausendfach im Internet). #Ich halte es übrigens tatsächlich für besser, die Liste einheitlich zu gestalten (s. o.), wie oben schon gesagt, um die Missverständnisse, Inkonsequenzen zu vermeiden. Vorschläge hatte ich gemacht, interessiert hat es anscheinend Keinen. Deshalb hatte ich sie auch nicht umgesetzt. #Ob die Statistik googlebar sein sollte ist eine andere Frage. Ich habe keine Lust, darüber zu streiten. Ist mir zu anstrengend. Ich halte mich von nun an aus diesen Debatten raus und lehne die Verantwortung dafür ab. -Hood (Diskussion) 21:39, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) : Hab da Benutzer:Hindemith/Testübersicht mal ein Paar Namen durch Bilder ersetzt. Für mich waere das die beste Lösung. Die Übersicht bleibt hilfreich, aber sobald man den Namen sonst aus dem Wiki entfernt, ist er nicht mehr googlebar. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 23:15, 14. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Das ist doch aber viel Arbeit. Bilddateien statt Namen. Ich weiß nicht, was das soll. Vielleicht besteht da ein Missverständnis, dass wir von verschiedenen Zwecken der Übersicht ausgehen. Wenn es nur die Übersicht wäre, meinetwegen. Aber der Name soll anscheinend ja überall rausgelöscht werden, auch aus den Titelaufnahmen. Muss wirklich erst jemand eine ausgelagerte Liste anlegen (bzw. die gibt es doch schon längst, teilweise sogar bei Wikipedia) und parallel pflegen, bevor deutlich wird, dass das nicht zielführend ist? Oder übersehe ich da etwas? ::Der Spiegel hat 1991 was zu Mathiopoulos veröffentlicht. Da wurden auch keine Namen später geschwärzt. Was soll das? Entweder man veröffentlicht was, oder nicht. Aber doch nicht veröffentlichen, und dann löschen. Das gilt ja auch für die untersuchten Arbeiten. Die können auch nicht gelöscht werden, nachdem man den Doktor hat. Wäre nett. Und wir arbeiten doch an veröffentlichten Werken und keinen Stasi-Akten oder irgendwelchen vertraulichen Geheimdienstberichten. In den Amerikastudien konnte man auch 20 Jahre später noch nachlesen, was damals zusammengetragen und kritisiert wurde. Das war dann Grundlage der Arbeit hier. :: Und hier soll alles daran gelegt werden, die bearbeiteten Fälle nachträglich zu verschlüsseln? Ich bin dagegen. Ich verstehe die dahinterliegende Sichtweise nicht. Man kann doch nicht nur von hinten denken "Ja, aber das ist schlimm, wenn man das über Google finden kann." Entweder, die Dokumentation hier ist berechtigt oder nicht. Aber doch nicht erst ja, dann nein. Nach Abererkennung(!) des Doktorgrades oder sonstiger nachgelagerter Behandlung die Dokumentation zu anonymisieren spricht doch gegen die Aussage, man arbeite nicht auf eine Aberkennung hin, und man beschäftige sich mit Hochschulschriften und nicht mit Personen - fällt das niemandem auf? :: Was ist das Ziel der Arbeit hier? Die Aberkennung? Das endgültige Verwaltungsgerichtsurteil? Wenn aberkannt, dann Archiv? Finde ich nicht richtig. Ich meine, Ziel der Arbeit ist die kritische Auseinandersetzung selbst. Die Arbeit ist eine Dokumentation und steht für sich. Ähnlich: Ist das hier ein Pranger, ist das nicht rechtens, was hier geschieht? Wenn das aus Eurer Sicht nicht rechtens und ein Pranger ist, warum beteiligt Ihr Euch daran, frage ich mich. Etwa, weil Ihr entscheidet, wie lange geprangert werden darf, wann Schluss ist, oder was? Das wäre ja noch schöner. Oder ist es vielleicht doch kein Pranger, sondern eine kritische Auseiandersetzung mit veröffentlichten Hochschulschriften. Warum dann anonymisieren? Es werden veröffentlichte, im DNB-Server aufgenommene Werke kritisch analysiert. Da gibt es nichts zu anonymisieren. Oder doch, wegen der Prangerwirkung. Das heißt im Umkehrschluss für diejenigen, die das so denken: eine Sache, die nicht ok ist, ist aber dann doch auf Zeit in Ordnung, z. B. bis aberkannt ist, und man entscheidet, wie lange das in Ordnung geht? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Und dann basiert das noch auf der Annahme, dass Google da genau so mitspielt. Ich bin dagegen, die Arbeit hier irgendwann nachträglich zu anonymisieren, egal ob in den Titelaufnahmen oder in Listen. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 00:56, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Hm. Da fallen mir keine Gegenargumente ein, Klicken. Folglich schließe ich mich an. KayH (Diskussion) 01:37, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: Finde die Argumentation auch gut und unterstuetze (wie bisher ohnehin schon), dass wir alles im Klarnamen lassen. Allerdings sollten erstmal die, die gegen eine solche Regelung sind, sich hier ausreichend einbringen, denke ich. Fiesh (Diskussion) 01:48, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Also, ich bin für Klarnamen in der Übersicht lassen, habe mich aber mit die Abkürzerei abgefunden, wie ich mich mit der "Klorolle" abfinde, auch wenn es scheußlich ist. Man hat eine Doktorarbeit veröffentlicht, der erhebliche Textparallelen enthielt. Ich glaube, die ganze Diskussion began mit Pes und Nk, wo die Uni sagt: nö, ist okay. Da sehe ich das aber anders. Es ist eine wissenschaftliche Meinung: das ist ein Plagiat. Pater Nix steht ja auch immer noch in die Journals als Plagiator, und das ist jetzt alles googlebar. Ich kann mit beides leben, plädiere eher für Klarnamen. WiseWoman (Diskussion) 06:36, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich plädiere für die einheitliche Verwendung von Klarnamen auf der Hauptseite (Home) - einschließlich Archiv, Übersicht und Statistik - und für die Verwendung von Kürzeln im Analysenamensraum und bei den Fällen im Hauptnamensraum, die sich nicht auf der Hauptseite befinden. Singulus (Diskussion) 08:38, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: AOL. Hotznplotz (Diskussion) 09:38, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Also hier ist meine Sichtweise: :::* Um was es insgesamt geht: gegenwärtig befindet sich der Klarnamen in der Titelaufnahme, in der Übersicht und auf der Statistikseite. Es ist (meines Wissens) Konsens, dass der Klarnamen sonst nirgends verwendet wird. Es ist auch Konsens, dass bei der Veröffentlichung einer neuen Domukentation der Klarnamen genannt wird. Die Frage ist, ob später, d.h. wenn a) ein gewisse Zeit verstrichen ist, b) schon länger nicht mehr am Fall gearbeitet wurde, c) ein gesteigertes öffentliches Interesse nicht mehr anzunehmen ist, ob dann nicht der Klarnamen wieder gelöscht werden sollte, und zwar überall im Wiki, um den Namen im Zusammenhang mit Vroniplag aus den Suchindices zu bekommen. :::* Um was es mir geht: wir hatten vor geraumer Zeit im Wiki die Diskussion, ob unbekannte Autoren ohne wissenschaftliche Ambitionen im Wiki mit Klarnamen genannt werden sollten. Damals entschied man sich dafür, da klare Abgrenzungskriterien fehlten. Für die wissenschaftlichen Arbeiten dieser Leute interessiert sich schon heute niemand, in der Zukunft noch weniger. Die Leute haben einen Fehler gemacht, und ich finde mit der öffentlichen Diskussion müssen sie leben (auch wenn sie ihre Dissertation wohl nicht als Beitrag zum öffentlichen wissenschaftlichen Diskurs gesehen haben). Aber ich finde es nicht angebracht, wenn diese Leute bis in alle Ewigkeit im Internet mit dem Thema "Plagiat" verbunden sind. Ich finde das zu hart. Mag sein, dass das nicht vollständig in meiner Hand liegt, weil andere Seiten den Klarnamen auch nennen, aber für andere Seiten bin ich nicht verantwortlich, und solange Vroniplag den Klarnamen angibt, muss sich niemand anderes überlegen, ob er besser zu löschen ist. :::* Praktische Lösung: ich finde eine Übersichtsseite (oder auch Statistikseite) ohne Klarnamen auch suboptimal. Leute die sich für Plagiate interessieren, sollten in der Lage sein, die verschiedenen Fälle auf Vroniplag auch einfach zu finden. Wenn man den Klarnamen an den drei oben genannten Stellen durch ein Bild ersetzt, erreicht man beides: Übersichtlichkeit und nicht-Googlebarkeit (zumindest bis google alle Bilder durch ein OCR schickt). das klingt kompliziert, ist es aber nicht: will man den Namen an einer Stelle ersetzen, so macht man von genau der Stelle einen screenshot (browser vorher auf 100% zoomen), schneidet den Namen aus und lädt ein unkomprimiertes Bild hoch. Hab das hier mal für ein paar Namen gemacht: Benutzer:Hindemith/Testübersicht. Kann das auch gerne für die Statistikseite, die Übersichtsseite und die archivierten Titelaufnahmen machen. In Zukunft macht man das halt mal jedes halbe Jahr für die neu archivierten Fälle. Wirklich keine grosse Sache. :::* In Bezug auf einige Argumente Klickens: :::** Nein, ich finde nicht, dass ich mich mir mit solchem Vorgehen irgendeine Entscheidungsgewalt über Prangern oder Nicht-Prangern anmaße, über Zensieren oder Nicht-Zensieren -- ein solches Vorgehen reflektiert nur, wie ich verantwortungsvoll mit den Namen der hier Betroffenen umgehen will. :::** Ja, die Effektivität des Ganzen ist möglicherweise gering, da es Guttengate, Erbloggtes, Copy-Shake-Paste und Wikipedia gibt. Das ist aber ein anderes Thema, für diese Seiten bin ich nicht (teilweise) verantwortlich. Überhaupt finde ich das Argument nicht sonderlich überzeugend: die anderen nennen alle den Namen, also ist das OK. Für die No-Names, um die es letztendlich geht, gibt es auch keine Pressemeldungen. :::** Ebensowenig finde ich das Argument überzeugend, dass manche Plagiatoren sehr dreist vorgehen, vertuschen, verdrehen und abstreiten. Das tun sie sicher, aber viele No-Names tun das nicht unbedingt. Zumindest weiss ich nichts davon. Auch will ich nicht meine Handlungen von den Handlungen dieser Leute abhängig machen, oder gar diese Handlungen sanktionieren. :::** Nein, die Anonymisierung direkt nach der Aberkennung ist nicht das Ziel, sondern wenn die Kriterien a), b) und c) oben erfüllt sind. Bei No-Names könnte das allerdings mit der Aberkennung zusammenfallen. Dass das bei Mh der selbe Tag war, war vielleicht unglücklich, aber die Zeit zur Archivierung war schon gekommen. :::** Die rhetorische Frage: "Warum beteiligt ihr Euch dann?" finde ich ehrlich gesagt manipulativ. Das Thema der Archivierung wird naturgemäß erst nach einer gewissen Zeit aktuell, nämlich dann, wenn seit der Veröffentlichung der ersten no-name Fälle eine gewisse Zeitspanne verstrichen ist. Als das Thema dann aktuell wurde, hat KayH das Archiv angelegt, und nach ausführlichen Diskussionen hat man sich auf die gegenwärtige Praxis geeinigt. Ich beteilige mich an einem Projekt, das u.a. dieses Thema so handhabt, bzw. das mit einem solchen Thema sorgfältig umgeht. :::** Nein, ich finde es keinen Widerspruch, dass eine Dokumentation mit Namensnennung berechtigt ist, nach einer gewissen Zeit es aber besser ist, wenn der Name nicht googlebar ist. Formal gesehen "darf" man den Namen auch länger noch nennen, aber ich bin so frei, mich nicht nach rein formalen Kriterien richten zu müssen. Ich kann das für mich Richtige tun, auch wenn das Leute falsch interpretieren könnten. :::** Frage zurück: Was spricht gegen das Ersetzen der Namen durch Bilder? Ich sehe 3 Punkte: :::*** eine gewisse zusätzliche Arbeit: merklich ist die aber nur am Anfang, und da mache ich die gerne, später ist das eher marginal, und wenn die Arbeit keiner macht, dann bleiben die Klarnamen eben drin -- niemand wird zum Bildereinsetzen zwangsverpflichtet. :::*** die Googlebarkeit ist weg: Ist das ein Problem? Hilft die Googlebarkeit des Namens dem wissenschaftlichen Diskurs? Bei bekannten Autoren ist die Googlebarkeit eh gegeben, viele ander Arbeiten nehmen praktisch nicht am wissenschaftlichen Diskurs Teil. Ausnahmen sind vielleicht die Arbeiten von Lm oder Nm. Ich glaube allerdings, dass sich in deren Umfeld das Plagiat eh rumspricht. Geht es also nur noch um den mit dem Autor nicht bekannten Rechercheur, der den Namen des Autors googelt, nicht aber den Titel der Arbeit. Na ja :::*** prinzipielle Gründe: was "bedeutet" es für das Selbstverständnis des Wikis, die Arbeit hier, etc. wenn man Bilder einsetzt? Ich finde solche prinzipiellen Gründe ohne direkten Bezug zur Praxis nicht sehr überzeugend. ::: Insgesamt finde ich, wäre die Lösung mit Bildern eigentlich für alle gut. Mir wärs die extra Arbeit wert. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 11:40, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ich habe wenig Zweifel, dass irgendwann auch Bilder googlebar sein werden. Es wäre aber, wie Du sagst nur eine temporäre Lösung. Abgesehen davon, kann auch das bisherige Vorgehen, glaube ich, nur temporär sein. Man denke etwa, was wäre, falls es eines Tages nur noch archivierte Fälle gäbe. -Hood (Diskussion) 14:09, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Klar, was in ein paar Jahren ist, wenn auch Bilder googlebar sind, das weiss ich jetzt nicht. Aber das muss ich auch jetzt nicht entscheiden. --Hindemith (Diskussion) 14:26, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::: Ich picke mir mal zwei Sätze von oben heraus: „Entweder veröffentlicht man etwas oder nicht“. „Entweder es ist berechtigt oder nicht“. Also, ich finde, nichts ist hier schwarzweiß, und konsequent ist überhaupt nichts. Selbstverständlich gibt es Widersprüche und deshalb abzuwägende Interessen. Das ist fast immer so, überall. Wenn man sich für oder gegen eine Veröffentlichung, für oder gegen den Klarnamen entscheidet, für oder gegen ANR/HNR/Home entscheidet, sind die Widersprüche dadurch nicht einfach weg. Gerade im Fall As hat man gesehen, wie problematisch das ist, wie schwer es sich begründen und vermitteln lässt. Und man kann selbstverständlich unzählige weitere Beispiele aufführen. Wäre es nicht z. B. inkonsequent, zu sagen, „wir“ untersuchen keine Medizinerdissertationen, nur weil die meistens nicht so viel wert sind? Schlussendlich war auch der Umgang mit As inkonsequent (nicht unbegründet!), auch hier geht es nicht um eine „Stasi-Akte“. So kann man nicht argumentieren. ::: Man kann sich natürlich an Regeln oder Vorgaben halten, die man dann dummerweise nicht immer befürworten möchte. Regeln folgen einem einmal getroffenen Kompromiss oder Konsens. Wenn sich diese zu häufig nicht bewähren, muss man sie anpassen. Oder man entscheidet immer wieder neu. Ist es nicht sogar konsequenter, die Entscheidung an die veränderliche und ungleiche Interessenslage anzupassen? Wenn ein Fall nach einiger Zeit anynomisiert wird, dann ist das zunächst dem zeitlich veränderlichen Interesse am Fall geschuldet und nicht dem Hinarbeiten auf eine Aberkennung oder einem zeitbegrenzt erwünschten „Pranger“. Das wäre eine falsche Interpretation. Dumm nur, dass es andere Fälle gibt (Nk, Pes), die interessant bleiben, z. B. da umstritten. Käme jeder Fall beim ersten Fund auf die Home (vielleicht wäre auch dies ja konsequenter), dann gäbe es unzählige umstrittene Fälle. Oder sollte ich sagen: Wem z. B. 5% oder 5 Fundstellen für eine Veröffentlichung nicht reichen, der kann seine Mitarbeit hier nicht begründen? Gesteht nicht jeder, dem ein paar Funde nicht reichen, eine „Prangerwirkung“ ein? Warum nicht mit Namen veröffentlichen, wenn das nichts „Schlimmes“ ist? Oder muss ich daraus schlussfolgern: Wir prangern erst dann, wenn es sich richtig lohnt? „Das wäre ja noch schöner“. Dieses Zitat schicke ich dann sogleich retour. Man sieht also, wo man hinkommt, wenn man erst einmal anfängt, so zu argumentieren und so tut, als gäbe es nur ein „Entweder-Oder“. ::: Ganz subjektiv empfinde ich es z. B. auch so, dass sich mit einer zunehmenden Anzahl der Fälle die Gefahr einer „Prangerwirkung“ kontinuierlich reduziert, wenn eben nicht nur einige wenige herausgepickt werden. Es muss noch nicht einmal logisch sein. Auch das ist eben nicht schwarzweiß und kann sich ändern. Ist es denn wirklich so, dass alle, die einer „Prangerwirkung“ gänzlich widersprechen, einzig richtig liegen und die Anderen alle völlig Unrecht haben? Kann es keine Position irgendwo dazwischen bzw. am Rande dieser beiden Eckpositionen geben? Und wer weiß, vielleicht gibt es sogar Leute, die meinen, ein bisschen prangen sei ok, solange der Nutzen überwiegt. Wenn man es nämlich genau nimmt, passiert Ähnliches im Alltag überall auf der Welt und ist meist aber schnell wieder vergessen. ::: Wird irgendetwas dadurch gelöscht, versteckt oder unkenntlich, wenn es nicht mehr so einfach googlebar ist (sei es nur, dass es ein paar weniger Suchtreffer gibt), oder dem Leser zugemutet wird, einen Mausklick zur DNB-Datenbank auszuführen? Wird denn die Dokumentation dadurch sinnlos? Waren Dokumentationen sinnlos, als es noch kein Google gab? Welcher große Nutzen besteht denn wirklich darin, dass irgendein NoName-Autor eines irrelevanten Werks noch nach 5 Jahren mit seinem Plagiatsmüll in Sekunden googlebar ist? Dass es diesen Fall gab, wie er geartet ist, wie entschieden wurde usw. bleibt doch alles dokumentiert und der Verfasser ist mühelos in Erfahrung zu bringen. Man kann es jederzeit wieder ändern, wenn es sinnvoll erscheint. ::: Wenn alle Fälle bis in alle Ewigkeit nach festen Regeln gleich behandelt werden, dann kann das mMn nur der Handhabbarkeit und Vermittelbarkeit geschuldet sein. Anders lässt es sich ohne Ignoranz oder Abwägung kaum begründen. Ich wäge mich nun einmal gerne auf einer halbwegs sicheren Seite (die es natürlich auch nicht wirklich gibt), so einfach ist das eigentlich. Andere sind da schmerzfreier. Wenn ich hier aber ernsthaft gefragt werde, weshalb ich mich beteilige, dann verweise ich auf die FAQ, in denen sich hoffentlich die meisten irgendwo wiederfinden können. Ich wehre mich gegen das So-tun-als-ob-es-nur-zwei-Extrempositionen-gibt-und-wer-das-etwas-anders-sieht-ist-hier-falsch. Sorry, das ist ignorant. Um es klarzustellen: Ein Drama ist die Googlebarkeit sicher nicht. Wenn es aber eine Möglichkeit gibt, eine Problematik ohne große Abstriche auch nur etwas zu entschärfen (z. B. Suchtreffer reduzieren), warum sollte man es nicht tun? Wenn es zu aufwendig, nicht praktikabel oder nicht mehrheitsfähig ist, dann ist das eine andere Sache. Dann habe ich meine Meinung gesagt und muss mich ggf. auch nicht verantwortlich fühlen. -Hood (Diskussion) 15:43, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::: Zwingt uns nicht § 63 (2) UrhG in Verbindung mit § 51 UrhG zur vollen Namensnennung des Urhebers (zumindest in der Titelaufnahme)? Wenn das so ist, dann bleibt eigentlich nur die Alternative: Text oder Bild? KayH (Diskussion) 19:05, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Kann sein. BTW: Unabhängig davon, ob irgendetwas entschieden oder geändert wird finde ich die Kürzel in der Titelaufnahme ziemlich dämlich, Initialen wären besser. Statt "Prof. Dr. Pes" sollte man besser schreiben "Prof. Dr. P. E. S.". Von mir aus könnten wir diesen Namen auch voll ausschreiben, ich könnte es jederzeit begründen. Wenn die Archivseite nicht als "Klorolle" ausgeführt wäre, d.h. wenn die Titelaufnahmen dort in anderer Weise verlinkt wären, würde es noch nicht einmal auffallen, wenn einige Namen (aus guten Gründen) ausgeschrieben sind und andere nicht, das nur nebenbei. Und furchtbar schlimm fände ich das auch nicht. Denn jetzt haben wir eigentlich das gleiche - nur eben mit der (leicht inkonsequenten) Unterscheidung alt/neu. -Hood (Diskussion) 19:13, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::: Es gibt übrigens immer noch eine dritte Alternative: Das Einfügen von kurzen weißen Sonderzeichen in den Text. Sieht ungefähr aus wie Sperrschrift. Ich hatte das ja mal ausprobiert, hier ein Einzelmuster. Nicht unbedingt hübsch, aber erfüllt den Zewck. Ist nicht googlebar. Vielleicht kann man das ja auch noch verbessern. -Hood (Diskussion) 19:25, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::::: Wie man neudeutsch sagt: tl;dr. Mich interessiert das Meinungsbild eher, gibt es denn ausser Hood Fuerpsrecher fuer eine Anonymisierung? Hindemith scheint neutral oder pro Bilder? Fiesh (Diskussion) 23:15, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::::: damit ich nicht missverstanden werden: Mir geht es eigentlich um die Vermeidung der ewigen Googlebarkeit, das ist nicht das gleiche wie Anonymisierung. "Verschlüsseln" (das Wort fiel oben) muss man mMn nichts, wenn es andere Wege (z.B. Bilder) gibt. So hatte ich auch Hindemith verstanden. -Hood (Diskussion) 23:27, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Ich finde Nicht-Googlebarkeit auch nicht ganz unproblematisch: Jemand wie Mh z.B. könnte bei einer Bewerbung doch seinen Lebenslauf etwas aufhübschen und Promotion und Entzug einfach verschweigen und sich so einen gewissen Vorteil gegenüber Mitbewerbern verschaffen, die sich nichts zu Schulden kommen lassen haben. Hotznplotz (Diskussion) 06:27, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::: Ja könnte er, wenn er eine phantasievolle Erklärung für die Lücke in seinem Lebenslauf hat. Und ehrlich gesagt, mir wäre es ziemlich egal. Auch andere Leute hübschen den Lebenslauf auf und verstecken Leichen im Keller. Dies zu vereiteln hat für mich nicht viel mit diesem Projekt zu tun. Einen Doktor wird er jedenfalls nicht so einfach in den Lebenslauf einsetzen zu können, ohne sich strafbar zu machen. Eine andere Sache wäre es, wenn er den Dr. trotz Plagiate behalten hätte, wie z. B. Nk. Aber selbst dann spräche es nur einen Teilaspekt an, der zumindest für mich keine allzu große Bedeutung hat. Etwas polemisch formuliert ginge es nach dieser Begründung dann nämlich tatsächlich darum, jemanden zu brandmarken. Eine Person, nicht ein Werk, wohlgemerkt. Wenn diese Person als Wissenschaftler weiter tätig sein will, mag dies vielleicht gerechtfertigt sein, ich sehe das also nicht durchweg ablehnend. Ich glaube aber ebenfalls, man kan nur schwer sagen, Vroniplag fordert ja nichsts und zugleich selbst auf so ein Ziel hindrängen. Im Klartext heißt das nämlich: "Wir" fordern, dass dieser Verfasser nie wieder eine wissenschaftliche Position besetzt. Es heißt sogar noch mehr: "Wir" fordern, das ein Plagiator in seiner berufl. Laufbahn ewig dafür zur Rechenschaft gezogen wird, egal ob er als Wissenschaftler arbeiten will. Das kann man sich wünschen oder nicht. Diese Begründung hätte jedenfalls nichts mit dem Werk zu tun, noch damit, Diskussionen anzuregen, sich mit Plagiaten oder Plagiarismus oder irgendwelchen Missständen im Zusammenhang mit Hochschulschriften zu beschäftigen. Die Googlebarkeit hielte ich nur dann für sinnvoll, wenn es darum ginge, etwas über ein Werk zu erfahren und es anders nur schwer möglich wäre. Es gibt auf VP derzeit nur wenige Werk, die überhaupt eine solche Beachtung verdienten. Das mag sich ändern. -Hood (Diskussion) 09:07, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :::::::::: Den Lebenslaufaspekt halte ich auch fuer vollkommen irrelevant. Ebenso wie den "wir fordern" Aspekt, denn wir fordern gar nichts, wenn wir die Klarnamen auf VP lassen, das ist eine reine Interpretation deinerseits, Hood. (Zudem eine vollkommen inhaltsfremde Bitte: Bitte fass dich kuerzer, generell, dann findest du sicher mehr Gehoer.) Fiesh (Diskussion) 17:43, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::: Ja, das war etwas zu weit gegriffen. -Hood (Diskussion) 01:20, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Folgen einer Veröffentlichung :Die derzeitige Situation ist, dass alle Werke bei der Deutschen Nationalbibliothek weiter gelistet bleiben, bei den Bibliotheken in den Regalen stehen bleiben, mitsamt allen verheerenden Konsequenzen sowohl für die wahren Urheber der darin dargestellten Gedanken wie für den wissenschaftlichen Diskurs (siehe die Rezeptionsseiten zu den einzelnen Arbeiten). Es gibt dort keinen Hinweis (falls doch, bitte korrigiert mich), dass es sich um ein Werk handelt, das nicht so einfach zitiert werden kann, da sich in ihm z. B. Anmaßung fremder Leute Gedanken und Arbeitsergebnisse finden. :Zweiter Punkt: Ich finde meine Frage oben "Warum beteiligt Ihr Euch dann daran?" überhaupt nicht manipulativ. Ich finde es naiv, diese Frage nicht zu stellen. Jeder sollte sich darüber im Klaren sein, dass es nur einen Weg gibt, etwas nicht-googlebar zu machen. Und der ist, es nicht ins Internet zu stellen. Und nicht einmal das funktioniert besonders gut, das werden viele Autoren plagiierter Arbeiten bezeugen können. Wer sich hier daran beteiligt, eine Dokumentation zu erarbeiten, die von vornherein im Internet steht, muss sich die Frage, ob die Prangerwirkung gerechtfertigt ist, ob das in Ordnung ist, schon am ersten(!) Tag stellen. Denn die Antwort gilt von da ab. Ich persönlich habe mir diese Frage sehr gründlich in den ersten zwei Wochen der Mitarbeit hier gestellt und bin für mich zum Ergebnis gekommen, dass ich finde, das öffentliche Interesse überwiegt die empfindlichen und unangenehmen Nachteile, die die Autoren der untersuchten Arbeiten möglicherweise hinzunehmen haben. Darf ich dann also Textübernahmen dokumentieren und ins Internet stellen, wenn dadurch bekannt werden könnte, dass der Autor wissenschaftlich nicht sauber gearbeitet hat? Meine Antwort war: ja. Alles was danach folgt, entzieht sich meinem Einfluss. Wer das nicht wahrhaben will, und meine Frage oben als rhetorisch auffasst, der verweigert sich in meinen Augen der Anerkenntnis eines Aspekts dessen, was wir hier tun. Das kann man nachträglich durch Bildchen und Leerzeichen und Abkürzungen nicht beheben. :Wie ich schon auf Twitter schrieb: Слово – не воробей, вылетит – не поймаешь. Das Wort - ist kein Spatz. Entflogen - nicht mehr einzufangen. Es gibt kein "halb veröffentlichen" (wie es sich manche Türschilddoktoren vielleicht wünschen). Und wenn man etwas veröffentlicht hat, holt man es nicht zurück. Wer etwas zurückholen kann, der hat es überhaupt nicht richtig veröffentlicht. Martin Klicken (Diskussion) 10:14, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Dem stimme ich zu. Zeitungsberichte, oder auch unsere Berichte, bleiben ja auch auf alle Ewigkeit in dieser Form bestehen und sind nicht mehr revidierbar -- und das mit gutem Grund, Geschichtsfaelschung ist ja nichts Ungewohenliches. Ebenso kann die Dokumentation auf Vroniplag nicht aus Gefaelligkeitsgruenden teilweise verschwinden, und wenn es nur Namen sind. Fiesh (Diskussion) 17:47, 16. Nov. 2012 (UTC) :: Ich habe bisher die dauerhafte Googlebarkeit als völlig überflüssig empfunden und sehe das in den meisten Fällen weiterhin so. Aber sie widersprach Dingen, die ich eigentlich gar nicht will, wie vermutlich Andere auch, und meines Erachtens auch nicht zum Projekt gehören. Also, warum sollte ich sie dann wollen? Und in meinen Augen macht es auch einen Unterschied, ob ich etwas schreibe oder Andere. Welches Ranking irgendwelche Websites irgendwann haben, weiß kein Mensch. Und was dann irgendjemand schreibt, natürlich genauso wenig. Und nur weil jemand anders etwas Googlebares schreiben könnte und manchmal auch tut, muss ich das nicht von vornherein genauso handhaben. Es macht auch einen Unterschied, ob ich etwas einmal oder 1000 mal schreibe. Es sagt ggf. auch etwas über meine Motivation aus und ist ggf. eine Frage der Glaubwürdigkeit. Viele Argumente gingen meiner Ansicht nach völlig an der Sache vorbei. Dazu gehören die Nichtexistenz von Teilveröffentlichungen, das Anzweifeln der Legitimität der Projektbeteiligung, genauso wie der Vorwurf der Naivität bis hin zur Absichtsunterstellung eines zeitbegrenzten Prangers. Ich muss zugeben, dass auch ich mich hauptsächlich mit diesen Argumenten befasst und entsprechend reagiert habe. Vor allem deshalb, weil sie mich in der Ehre gepackt hatten. Das hätten wir uns sparen können. So wie ich das sehe, hat sich der ehemalige Mehrheitsbeschluss in der Umsetzung so nicht bewährt, und die Mehrheit gibt es jetzt anscheinend auch nicht mehr. Dann soll es mir recht sein. -Hood (Diskussion) 00:36, 17. Nov. 2012 (UTC)